The Softer Side of Darkness: Theme: Lavender
by Spyder Webb
Summary: The softer side of Psychoshipping. MarikBakura. Sequel to Window.


_sequel to Theme: Window_

**The Softer Side of Darkness**

THEME

_.:: LAVENDER ::._

When Bakura awoke, he felt slightly disappointed to wake up alone but he knew that Marik had snuck out, as he had needed to sneak back in to his own home. He lay silent for a long while enjoying the lingering warmth the other had provided.

The silver haired male hugged the blankets closer and buried his face in the side of the pillow that Marik had used. The scent of lavender and lilac still clung to the material and Bakura was glad the Egyptian had ignored his teasing regarding the blonde's choice of girly shampoo. Bakura sighed and drifted off.

The next time he became aware it was because his stomach was rumbling and the smell of pancakes – Bakura's favourite – was hanging thickly in the air. Slowly, he forced himself into a sitting position and he scanned his room just to verify the fact that he was alone.

The room was immaculately clean as Bakura was a bit obsessive. But it made it easier for Marik to sneak in without killing himself because he tripped over something. The only thing out of place was the wrinkled pile of clothes just in front of the open closet door.

Forcing himself to move, Bakura slid out of the bed. He padded over to the mess before plucking it off the floor. The hoodie, jeans and two other shirts were still damp so he left the room and trudged down the stairs. He bypassed the kitchen, much to his stomach's annoyance, and headed for the laundry room just down the hall. He threw the clothes in the dryer and turned the machine on for ten minutes before trudging back to the kitchen and the mouth watering smells.

Ryou was standing by the stove, fully dressed and looking as if he'd been up for hours – and he probably had. A stack of pancakes was sitting on the table with four places set.

A silver eyebrow rose at the number of seats. "Are we expecting someone?" He grunted as he plopped himself down in a chair.

Ryou turned from the cooking pancakes. He smiled at the other's dishevelled look. "Yugi and Tea are joining us. We were grouped together for a project." He said almost apologetically.

Bakura made a face. "That means I have to put on pants." He muttered.

Ryou snickered as he flipped a browning cake. "I'm sure boxers would be good enough. And only while you're eating. Then you can strip naked and run around your room all you want." The boy promised.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Right. And have the midget accidentally see me, grow envious and never want to sleep with Small-Dick Kaiba again?" The boy muttered tiredly.

Ryou chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm sure Yugi loves Seto for who he is no matter how well – or not so well – endowed he is."

Bakura smirked. "I'd sleep with Kaiba if he had no dick for the right price."

Ryou frowned, "Bakura! Money isn't everything-"

"But it buys everything." Bakura pointed out.

"Most things." Ryou agreed. "But you'd want more than material things anyway. After all, Marik's not rich and you're with him."

Bakura looked confused. "But if I slept with Kaiba for his money then Marik wouldn't be broke."

Ryou blinked, "Ignore Kaiba!" He muttered, "You love Marik despite the fact that he's not rich."

"Eww." Bakura whined, "You used the 'L' word."

Ryou couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes and did so without hiding it. "For a five-thousand year old you certainly can be immature."

Bakura snorted, "Five-thousand and seventeen thank you very much."

"That doesn't make it better." Ryou began just as the doorbell rang. He glanced at the door then back to Bakura. "Hurry up! Go put something on!" He shooed the older boy out of the room.

"Alright, alright." Bakura muttered as he trudged back to the laundry room. He hadn't heard the dryer go off, but it was quiet when he entered the room. He grabbed the jeans out of the machine and slipped them on. As Marik was quite a bit taller than him, the pants were half a foot too long. Slightly annoyed, as he detested socks and shoes and anything else that would cover his feet, Bakura rolled up the bottoms before shrugging on the large hoodie.

And it was then that the former tomb robber stopped. Wearing Marik's clothes, he was surrounded by the smell of lavender, lilac and something purely Marik. Ryou's words came back to him and he wondered.

Was he in love?

Ew.

Better not to think about it.

He shook his head and left the laundry room to enter the kitchen once more. Yugi and Tea had already seated themselves and Ryou was just sitting down himself.

"Good morning Bakura!" Yugi chimed cheerfully; much as he did any time he saw the former spirit.

"Morning Shrimp." Truthfully Bakura held no malice against Yugi. It was Yugi's darker half that Bakura liked to direct his anger to.

"Have you lost weight?" Tea pondered – it figured that she'd be the first to notice or ask about something like that.

"No. They're not mine." Bakura stated as he slumped down in his chair, knowing right away that she was talking about the hoodie he was drowning in.

Ryou blinked, realizing where he'd seen those particular clothes before. "That reminds me, Marik left you a message." He recalled.

"Oh?" Bakura was curious. Marik wasn't usually one to leave messages.

Ryou only nodded and pointed behind him at the fridge.

Bakura leaned to one side to see passed the smaller boy and looked for a piece of paper anywhere on the fridge. There was nothing and for a short moment the silver-haired male grew confused – at least until he saw them. He snickered to himself after reading the 'message' and then piled his plate with pancakes so Tea and Yugi wouldn't get them all.

As the four continued with their breakfast, a group of innocent magnetic letters stood proudly, displaying their message.

**M**

**HEARTS**

**B**


End file.
